


In Another Life

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Series: 10 Years Later [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, InspiredbyOQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: In this alternate version of 10 Years Later, Regina tells Robin she's pregnant and they go through the pregnancy together. Take a look at what might've been.





	In Another Life

Regina’s heart pounded in her chest as her trigger finger hovered above the enter button of her keypad. She knew once she sent this e-mail everything in her situation would become real. 

Mal supportively squeezed her shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing,” she promised. 

“Am I?” she scoffed, staring at the computer screen. “It feels like I’m doing is making things more complicated.” 

“Maybe… but it’s his baby too,” Mal reminded her. “He has a right to know.” 

Regina ran her hand across her stomach. Last week she’d noticed a curve had started to grow beneath her chest and above her hips. Her baby was growing. It was still hard to believe that this had happened to her, that she was starting college pregnant. Perhaps that’s why the idea of telling Robin frightened her so much. Once she did, she could no longer pretend that it wasn’t happening. 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. “You’re right. He should know.” 

She pressed send. 

\---------------------------

Watching his father go through chemo wasn’t easy. All his life Robin had figured that his old man was invincible. He hadn’t expected that illusion to be shattered so harshly. His hair had started to go, his weight had dropped considerably and more often than not he was tired. Somedays Robin could hardly recognize him. 

Still, he was glad he was here. The thought of his father going through all of this alone would’ve destroyed him. 

He’d spent the day with his father at the hospital playing games of Gin and listening to sports on the radio. By the time therapy was done his father was exhausted, like always, but in good spirits. After making sure he went to bed, Robin hopped on the computer to do what he did every night. Lose himself in the rabbit hole of cancer research. 

However, this night was different. When he started up his laptop, it pinged alerting him of a new email. His heart pounded in his chest when he saw it was from Regina. 

It’d been four months since she’d spoken to him. Four months since he’d broken her heart by the lake and she’d gone off to Harvard. He’d given up hope that she’d ever talk to him again. 

The email blinked in his inbox and he took a deep breath before opening it. 

_ Dear Robin,  _

_ I don’t really know where to start. I’ve gone back and forth a million times over whether or not to send you this letter. After what happened after graduation I wasn’t sure that I should. When you told me that you didn’t love me my heart broke and I knew that if I ever spoke to you again that it would be too soon. I don’t know if I’ll ever get past what happened that day but I’m forcing to act like I can but I need you to know something. I’m pregnant. It’s yours.  _

_ I don’t know if that will mean anything to you but I just thought you should know.  _

_ Regina  _

  
  


He read her letter once, then twice, then ten more times. He didn’t know how long he sat at his desk, his heart pounding in his chest as he read it word for word, over and over. Regina was pregnant. 

“Oh my god…” 

\---------------

It had been three days since she’d pressed send on her email to Robin. Three days and he still hadn’t responded. Sometimes it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Even after everything he’d said at the lake, she didn’t think he’d blow her off. That wasn’t who Robin was. But what if he never responded? What if she really was in this alone? 

She sighed as she pushed open the door to her residence hall. It was after four and she’d just gotten through with her English literature class. The professor had reminded them for the second time that they had an essay due by the end of the week. She needed to push Robin out of her head and focus on her studies. 

“Regina?” 

She’d been pulling her keys out of her pocket so she heard his voice before she saw his face. Her heart pounded as she looked up and saw him standing in front of her door. His blue eyes were red-rimmed. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days, or at least not well. Three guesses as to why that was. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him like a deer in headlights. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” he softly replied. 

For a moment they just silently stood there, staring at each other, both of them petrified at the realization that this meeting was actually happening.

Finally, he spoke. 

“Can we talk?” 

\--------------------

He was the one who’d asked to speak to her. While blindsiding her at school certainly wasn’t the best choice, he couldn’t imagine having this conversation through email or over the phone. He had to see her. 

She suggested they take a walk through campus and he agreed. It was the beginning of Fall. The leaves had started to change color and all the students had started to bundle up. The campus looked like something from the back of a postcard. Yet, all he cared to look at was the girl next to him. 

He hadn’t said much. Neither had she. It was impossible to know where to start. Mostly he tried not to stare at her, at her stomach really. If he’d been a stranger on the street he’d might not have noticed but he could see a small curve around her stomach. She really was pregnant. 

They’d just passed another library when she finally spoke. 

“How’s your dad?” she asked. 

“He’s in chemo,” he replied. “There are more bad days than good but he’s fighting.” 

He’d told her about his father before they’d broken up. It didn’t surprise him that she still cared. She’d always been very fond of him, and vice versa. 

“I told my dad what’s happening,” he said. 

Her eyes widened a bit as she nodded first, then shook her head. “I haven’t told my dad,” she admitted. “I’m not… I’m not ready to disappoint him that badly.” 

She started to gently tremble and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. He stepped closer to her, a soft  _ Are you okay? _ passing from his lips. Her answer came in the form of a pained scoff and a roll of her eyes. 

Robin shifted uncomfortably, afraid of his next question. “Do you know what you want to do?” 

“I don’t,” she mumbled, her eyes tearing up. “I don’t know… anything. I don’t know if I want to keep it or give it up. I just know that… I don’t want to get rid of it. I really don’t.” 

Relief washed over him, hearing that she didn’t want to have an abortion. He’d spent half the drive there, preparing himself to support any decision she’d choose to make but he was glad it wasn’t that one. 

The air grew thick around them as the sun started to set. It’d been decided. They were having a baby. 

Robin swallowed, thickly. “Do you go to the doctor?” 

“I haven’t been yet,” she said, sniffling. “There’s a planned parenthood a few miles away. Mal’s been on me to make an appointment there.” 

He pressed his lips together. “When you go… can I come?” 

She crossed her arms, looking away from him. “Don’t you have to stay with your dad?” 

“Most of the time yeah but I can drive up here for the doctor appointments and other stuff,” he rationalized. “I’d want to be there.” 

She paused, sizing him up before nodding. “Okay… that’d be fine. I’ll let you know when it is.” 

There were a million different things he wanted to say to her, things he wanted to confess and promise. He didn’t say any of them. She claimed she needed to study and he walked her back to her room without a word more than  _ goodbye _ .

Afterwards he sat in his truck trying to remember how to breathe. His hands stuck to the steering wheel, bringing back memories of the first time his father had sat him on his lap and pretended to let him drive. A single question weighed on his mind. 

_ Am I ready to be a dad?  _

_ \----------------------------- _

The next few months were difficult for Regina. The more her stomach grew so did the emotional weight around her neck. She and Robin went to doctor, got her first sonogram. Everything appeared to be going well, the doctor deduced. Strong heartbeat, no abnormalities. She’d given them both a picture of the sonogram on their way out. Regina could hardly bear to look at hers. 

Over fall break, she’d told her father. She didn’t have to say a word. He’d broken down in tears at the sight of her and she’d followed suit. Even with him in her corner, she was still no closer to figuring out what she wanted to do about the baby. 

Stares from other students had started at school. Whispers in the hall, silent judgement from her professors. More than once she’d been asked if she was a surrogate for a wealthy couple. She’d nearly lied and said yes. 

And among all of this… there was Robin. 

He’d been more than attentive. He emailed her every other day, texted to ask how she was feeling. Even though he was back in Storybrooke full time, his presence was inescapable. 

It was driving her up a wall. 

He was doing everything right. He was kind to her. He asked what she needed, got it for her if he could. Every doctor’s appointment he was there. She’d even found a copy of a pregnancy in the glove compartment of his truck. But each time he succeeded all it did was irritate her. Resentment boiled up in her every time she saw him, clawing at her sanity and testing her composure. 

She was nearly six months along when she finally blew up at him. 

He had come for a doctor’s appointment and on their way out she’d felt a kick. A strong one, enough to give her pause in the middle of the parking lot. His hand landed on her stomach and without thinking she’d smacked it away. “Don’t touch me, Robin!” 

His eyes had flashed with hurt. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to help.” 

“I don’t need your help!” she’d bit at him. 

The next ten minutes were spent in the parking lot with him begging her to just get in the truck and her refusing to do what he asked out of stubborness. It ended with her on a bus and him staring at her helplessly through the window. She cried the whole hour it took her to get back to the dorm. And of course, he was there waiting for her. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” she spit, trying not to look at him as she opened the door to her room. “I don’t need you crowding me.” 

“Hey!” he said, clearly offended. “I’m not crowding you. I’m just trying to be involved with my kid. I’m the dad, I’m supposed to be here.” 

“No you’re not!” she cried, stomping her foot. Her face grew red and again, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. “You are are not supposed to be here… because you broke up with me! You told me you didn’t love me!” 

Her voice started to waver. “We were supposed to live different lives after that. I was supposed to have time and space to get past it but I can’t because you’re  _ always here _ . You say you’re trying Robin. Well, I’m trying too. You have no idea how badly I’m trying not to remember how much you hurt me. But I do. I was hurt and I’m still hurting… every single time I have to see you.” 

She paused, letting her face fall into her hands and trying to wipe away her. 

Robin let out a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t care,” she immediately replies. “I get that you want to be involved with the baby but I need space. So… you can keep coming to the doctor appointments, that’s fine. I’ll email you when to be there. Other than that… I don’t want to hear from you. If something happens with the baby, I’ll let you know but unless that happens please don’t call me.” 

She shut the door in his face before he could respond. Stood there with her back to it listening for the moment when his footsteps faded down the hall. The moment came and she felt another kick on the inside of her ribcage.

Like always Robin’s presence was inescapable. 

\---------------------------

He’d been foolish to think the pregnancy would help him find a way back to Regina. His father had told him a million times that babies don’t make anything easier, only harder. A lesson he was now learning first hand. 

It was hard enough not calling Regina when he first broke up with her. Now that she was carrying his baby, it took everything in him not to pick up the phone. 

The only time he saw her was during her doctor’s appointment and those were frigid. She would say  _ hi  _ to him and nothing else. Any and all questions were directed toward the doctor. She didn’t even let him drive her home anymore. 

His father told him to be patient. The two of them were tied together now, she couldn’t ignore him forever. 

Still… it wouldn’t stop her from trying. 

\---------------------------

Breathing got a little easier with Robin gone. For a while, she felt relieved. Not hearing from him, made it easier not to think about him, which made it easier to focus on other things. Like her studies and her future, what she wanted to do with the baby. 

She’d started looking up adoption agencies online. At first it was just to see what was out there, get a feel for her options. Without even realizing it, she started looking at them every day, imagining the type of parents she’d want for her child and what it would feel like to surrender her baby. She was in the middle of class when she realized she wasn’t actually imagining it. She was planning it. 

Giving up her baby for adoption would be the hardest thing she ever did in her life but it really seemed like the best option for them all. She just didn’t know how she was going to tell Robin. 

She was preparing herself to see him at her 30th week appointment, when he texted. 

**I CAN’T MAKE TO THE ULTRASOUND. I’M SORRY. **

Though she hadn’t wanted to see him, she found herself irritated that he’d be skipping their appointment. 

**WHY NOT? **

**MY DAD TOOK A TURN LAST NIGHT. HE’S IN THE HOSPITAL. I CAN’T LEAVE HIM. **

Her blood ran cold. It’d been a while since she’d asked Robin about his father. He’d never brought him up and she wasn’t interested in pushing him. The doctors hadn’t been optimistic when she’d left town. She could only imagine what kind of state he was in. 

She texted Robin a short acknowledgement and went to the appointment on her own. The whole time she thought of him and Mr. Locksely, who had always been kind to her. Guilt overwhelmed her. 

When she got back to her dorm she found the credit card her father gave her for emergencies and pulled up the website for Greyhound. 

\------------------------

He hadn’t expected his father to have so many visitors. Since they’d arrived at the hospital many people had come and gone, dropping off cards and well wishes. Robin always knew his father was well-respected in town, he just didn’t think he was so popular. 

He hadn’t been doing well. For the past few days, he’d looked even more rundown than usual. Everytime Robin had asked how he felt, he waved him off, claiming it was just the chemo taking its toll. When Robin went to check on him that morning, he was in the middle of a coughing fit with a fever of 102. 

The doctors were worried. They said it was a coin flip at the moment. His father could go either way. 

The visitors had vanished now. It was late, most of them were home with their families just like Robin was with his. He hadn’t left his dad’s side in hours. He was far too afraid to do that. Instead he just sat by his bed, pretending to watch television and praying that his heart monitor continued to beep. 

His back was to the door and he heard a knock. “Robin?” 

His heart pounded when he saw her standing there, one hand on her stomach as she nervously peered into the room. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” he breathed, still surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

It was so late. 

“I came to check on your dad,” she whispered, slow walking into the room. Her eyes wandered over to the hospital bed where his father slept. “Is he okay?” 

“I…” he stuttered, unsure of how to answer. “The doctors said we’ll see.” 

She solemnly nodded and he knew that she understood what he meant. 

“How did you get here?” he asked.    
  
“I bought a bus ticket to town and Ursula’s mom picked me up,” she explained. “I would’ve called my dad but he’s out on a fishing trip.” 

He tried not to get hopes up but it was hard. You don’t travel at a moment’s notice for people you don’t care about. It had to mean something. 

His father started to grumble in his bed, coughing out of the side of his mouth. “Robin?” 

“I’m here Dad,” he said immediately joining him next to the bed. “You’re alright.” 

“No I’m not,” his father disagreed. “I’m in a hospital. The food’s shitty and the lighting is terrible. I’d rather be on a beach.” 

Robin forced a smile to his face, reaching for his dad’s hand. Even in the face of death his father couldn’t resist a joke. 

“Is that Regina over there or are my drugs just really strong?” 

Regina softly chuckled. “I’m here Mr. Locksely.” 

She smiled at him and his eyes lit up as they took her in. “You look beautiful.” 

“I look pregnant,” she corrected. 

His father attempted a half-hearted shrug. “I said what I said.” Again his gaze drops down to her stomach. “Is that my grandchild in there?” 

She nodded. “They’re kicking up a storm. Do you want to feel?” 

Not waiting for an answer, Regina grabbed his other hand, pressing his palm against the side of her stomach. A moment passed and his laughed in awe. 

“Oh my god… that is amazing,” he whispered. 

Turning to Robin he added, “19 years ago your mother held my hand like just like this and let me feel you move for the first time. Just the memory of it takes my breath away… and so do you.” 

Robin squeezed his father’s hand, trying not to let his tears show. “Thanks dad.” 

His father turned to Regina, holding her hand. “My son’s a good kid. Please don’t let him forget it.” 

She nodded. “I won’t.” 

Robin’s father sighed. “And as for you young lady, I might be sick but I can still read a clock.” He nodded to the wall clock, both its hands nearing the 12. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be getting my grandkid to bed.” 

She sighed, shaking her head in amusement. “Fine but only because you said said so.” She leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “Feel better Mr. Locksely.” 

“I’ll walk you out,” said Robin, rising from his spot next to the bed. “Be right back dad.” 

He followed her out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She turned to face him and sighed. “Sorry for showing up unannounced, I was just… I was just really worried.” 

Her voice broke a little when she spoke and Robin nodded. “It’s okay.” He paused. “Are you staying at your house? Do you have a way there?” 

She shook her head. “I had Ursula’s mom drop me off when I got here, figured I’d take a taxi back to their place when I left. Staying alone at my house feels weird.” 

He hesitated before digging in his jeans pocket and pulling out the keys to his truck. “Here. You can take the truck, stay at our place. I’ll just walk home when I need to.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Robin.” 

“No I really do.” He placed the keys in her hand, electricity running through his fingers when they touched the skin of her palm. “It means a lot that you came.” 

It meant everything in the world to him. 

\--------------------------

Visiting Robin’s father was more than a little emotional. In all the years she’d known him, she’d never thought she would’ve seen the man looking as frail and feeble as he did in that hospital bed. When his hand touched her stomach, she’d nearly bawled at the thought of her baby not getting the chance to meet him. She’d never been one to pray but walking out of that hospital she begged every god in existence to give Mr.Locksley a little more time. If not for his sake, then for Robin’s. 

Yet, on this extremely emotional night Regina was still able to find one small delight. Even at seven months pregnant, she could still fit behind the wheel of Robin’s pick up truck. 

Driving down the dirt roads to his house, she watched the town go by, growing more comforted with its familiarity than she dared to admit. 

It didn’t take her long to get Robin’s house. Walking through the door, silence was the only thing that greeted her. She flipped on the light with a sigh. It’d been a very long, emotional day. At that moment all she wanted was to sleep. 

She decided to sleep in Robin’s bed.

Opening the door to his room, her heart clenched in her chest. Immediately she was struck with the memories of all the time they’d spent together here with the door open seven inches, per his father’s orders. It was still a mess, like she remembered. Shoes tossed about the floor, laundry overflowing in the hamper and at least three empty water bottles on the desk. However, there were some changes. A dog-eared book about pregnancy was on the floor next to his bed. He must’ve fallen asleep reading, she guessed. A wall calendar was hung on a thumbtack next to the doorframe. At a glance she could see dates for her sonograms, his father’s chemo and shifts down at the grocery store. 

She sat on the bed, lifting his pillow to her chest. Her head fell forward and she buried her face in the fabric of his pillowcase. It smelled like him. 

Her throat grew tight as she laid down on her side, still hugging his pillow, remember what it felt like to be wrapped in his arms in this very spot. A framed photo stood on the nightstand. She grabbed it, recognizing the two of them at homecoming their freshman year of high school. Looking around the room she spotted other reminders of who they used to be. Another photograph stuck to the corkboard above his computer, a t-shirt she’d brought him for Christmas. A tear ran down her cheek and she wished she could go back.

Life used to be so easy back then. So simple, so fun. 

Now it was just scary. 

\----------------------------

When Robin got home the sun had been up for hours.

Spending the night with his father in the hospital had been nerve wrecking. He’d barely gotten any sleep at all, he’d been so scared. But the doctor had come in first thing in the morning. His father’s fever had broken. The medicine appeared to be doing its job, thank God. They were keeping his father for an extra day to make sure he didn’t regress but he wasn’t dying. Not yet, anyway. 

He found Regina in his bed, still dressed in her clothes from the hospital, sleeping soundly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched her for a moment. She always looked pretty when she slept. 

Gently tapping her shoulder, he woke her up. “Hey..” 

Her eyelids fluttered open and she yawned. “Hi… is your dad…?” 

“He’s fine,” he quickly assured her. “The doctors said I could bring him home tomorrow.” 

Relief passed over her face. “Thank god.” She sat up in bed, eyeing him with concern. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah… I’m just… tired.” He’d never understood just how heavy tired could feel. Everything in him - his bones, his brain, his heart- was begging for rest. 

Regina slid to make room. “You can lie down with me… if you want.” 

Robin hesitated. Regina had made her feelings on him clear months ago and he couldn’t blame her for holding them. These last few months he’d done all he could to give her the space she asked for. He knew the right thing to say was  _ No, I’ll take the couch _ but after the day he’d had he didn’t care about what the right thing was. 

“Sure.” 

At first there he left space between them. Robin practically hugged the edge of his mattress making sure she had enough space to feel comfortable. For awhile they just laid side by side in silence. It should’ve been awkward, with anyone else it would’ve been but it was Regina. Lying next to her had always felt right. It still did, even when her fingers reached down to lace through his own. Soon after she turned on her side, letting her head rest against his chest. He pulled her closer, relieved that at least for now, he was holding her again. 

“I shouldn’t have said that I didn’t love you,” he whispered, blinking away tears. “I thought it would make it easier for me to let you go.” 

She was still in his arms. “Did it?” 

“No,” he whispered. “I still missed you… every single day.” 

She sat up, leaning on her elbow to look down on him. He could see uncried tears in her eyes. “Robin… I think we should give the baby up for adoption.” 

Fractures cracked and spread through his heart. It’s shatter echoed through his entire body. 

“Okay.... if that’s what you want.” 

\--------------------------

The agency found them a couple. A husband and wife in their early thirties. An architect and a nurse. They lived in a city with a big fluffy dog named Toby and nursery already set up. Regina never met them. Neither did Robin. They both agreed that a closed adoption would be better for them, better for their baby. 

Every time Regina crossed off a day on her calendar, she imagined them doing the same. One day closer to her giving birth and giving them the child they so desired. 

It was for the best. 

That was the mantra she silently repeated every time she felt sad about it. 

Every time the baby kicked.  _ It was for the best.  _

Every time she thought of giving it up.  _ It was for the best.  _

Every time she breathed.  _ It was for the best.  _

She and Robin weren’t ready to be parents. They had to do what was best. 

\--------------------------

In January, Robin received a call that would change his whole life. 

In February, he received a second one. 

He got the first in the middle of his shift at the grocery store. It was from his Aunt Ruth, who sometimes came to take care of his father when he couldn’t. Like she was that day. 

Eight hours after he got that call, his father took his last breath. He was with him when it happened. He said all the things he wanted to say, promised his father everything he wanted to hear. And when the time came, he held his father’s hand as he left him. 

It was without a doubt the worst day of his entire life. 

Life after that was a blur. He supposed there was a funeral, he can barely remember it. He can barely remember moving into his aunt’s house or quitting his job at the grocery story, hearing his father’s will. Everything just… faded. 

Until he got that call at the end of February in the middle of the night. 

Regina had gone into labor. 

The minute he heard those words everything became clear as crystal. 

Regina had arranged to give birth at a hospital in Cambridge. Even with the long drive, he managed to arrive there before things really got started. By the time he got there, she was only four centimeters dilated. 

The waiting was torturous. It would’ve been torturous even if they weren’t giving up the baby but at least in the scenario he’d be keeping his child. Now he was just waiting for the moment when he’d have to say hello and goodbye all in one go. 

He knew it was for the best but he didn’t know if his heart would be ready to take it. 

Despite Regina’s assistance that she could go through the whole thing alone, the waiting room was more than a little packed. Regina’s father, Henry, was there. As were her friends Carlotta, Ursula and Mal. His aunt had showed up for him and so had his cousin. Regina only allowed her father into the room though. Obviously, he understood but… it was hard not to be hurt. 

The doctors took her into the birthing room at 12:37. 

Their social worker showed up with two strangers at 12:50. 

Everyone accept him remained calm. He paced the waiting room until the he wore through the carpet. His aunt tried to get him to sit but he knew if he sat he’d explode. 

At 2:10 Regina’s father came back to announce that she’d given birth to a baby girl. 

And just like that he was a father. 

\-----------------------

5 pounds, 8 ounces of perfection laid in her arms. 

Regina laid in the hospital bed, staring down at the wondrous being she’d just given birth to. It seemed impossible. How could nine months of stretchmarks and a single day of torturous labor lead to something so impossibly incredible? 

And how could she ever be expected to let her go? 

The door opened and she smiled tiredly as Robin nervously walked in. “Your dad said you asked for me.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, I just… I wanted you to see her.” 

  
He sat next to her on the hospital bed. He cautiously peered at the baby girl in her arms, and a watery smiled. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes welled up. “She looks beautiful.” 

“I know,” Regina cried, tears running down her cheeks. “She’s so perfect. When the doctors handed her to me I couldn’t breathe.” She pressed her lips together, unable to tear her eyes away from their baby. Before she knew it she was sobbing. “I know I said I wanted to give her away… but I love her so much.” 

“I know… I love her too,” Robin sniffled, breaking down. “But we said we would do this for her. That it was to give her more.” 

“I know, I know but I changed my mind.” She shook her head, clutching the baby closer. “I can’t do it, Robin. I can’t give her up. I look at her… and I just know that she needs me. I can’t do it. I’m sorry.” She sucked in a shaky breath. “You said that you wanted to be there for me… for us. Do you?” 

“Yes,” he nodded, wiping tears off his cheek. “Yes I want to be there.” 

Regina thickly swallowed. “If I said I wanted to keep her would be there for us?” 

“Yes I would be, every day.” 

She frantically nodded. “Then I want to keep her.” 

Robin’s entire body sagged with relief as he ran his hand over his mouth. “Thank god. I didn’t know if I could give her up.” 

A mad, nervous chuckle fell from lips as she smiled at him. They were keeping their baby. Their daughter. “How are we going to do this?” 

He let out a deep breath and replied. “One day at a time.” He sniffled. “And I think for today, I just want to hold my daughter.” 

She nodded, passing him the baby as gently as possible. He stared down at her, unable to hold in his awe any longer. “I can’t believe it… this is our daughter.” 

She wiped a tear from her cheek. “She’s our daughter.” 

\------------------------------

She looks like her grandfather. At least that’s what Robin thinks. 

Their daughter has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has a slightly wider than average nose that he’s sure came from his father. Ears just like her mother’s - cute, not too high, not too low. She laughs at the mobile that hangs above her crib and cries at the sight of Barney. 

She is everything to him… his little Sara Locksely. 

Regina looks over her as she sleeps in her crib, guilt in her shoulders. “I can’t leave her Robin. I shouldn’t.” 

“You should,” he gently insists. “Fall semester starts in 3 weeks. You need to be there.” 

It’d been six months since Sara was born and it has been a rollercoaster. The first day alone had taken 10 years off Robin’s life. All their family and friends had scrambled to work when they told that they were keeping their baby. Temporary living arrangements were set up, used baby necessities pulled out of every garage to ensure a makeshift home for Sara while they stayed in Cambridge and waited for Regina to finish her semester. 

Those first two months were hard, only made possible by the generosity and compassion of those around them. 

When finals were officially over, they both let out a relieved breath and headed back to Storybrooke. The three of them moved back into his childhood home, which his father had left him after he died, along with a little money to make life easier. Though they slept in separate rooms, he and Regina worked as a team to make sure their daughter had everything she needed. 

A routine was developed - One that offered them both a chance to work, spend time with their daughter and plan for the future. 

For Regina, the future still included Harvard. Robin was insistent on that. 

For months, they debated how to make it work. Selling Robin’s house, moving back to cambridge and having him work while she went to school? Switching her schedule around so she only had to be on campus one or two days a week? Every plan they came up with to minimize her absence seemed impossible or exhausting or financially disastrous. 

In the end they decided to make the hard choice. 

Once the semester started, Regina would go back to Harvard alone. Sara and Robin would stay in Storybrooke where they could receive help from the family, where Robin could work at the Golden Arrow part time, without worrying about rent. She’d travel back to visit Sara once a month for a weekend or so, plus holidays and breaks. And occasionally Robin would bring Sara to visit her once a month too. 

It was… the best plan they could come up with but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. 

“One of us has to get a degree,” he reminded her. “You’re smart, Harvard material. You’ve got a better chance at it than I do.” 

“So that means I have to be the one who leaves?” she desperately asks. “Robin, look at her.” 

“I do look at her,” he says, staring down into her crib. “And I see a tiny baby girl who’s gonna grow up and change the world one day. But she needs her mom to show her how to do it first.” 

Regina sighed, looking down at their sleeping daughter. “What if you start to hate me for it?” she softly asked. “What if she does?” 

“We could never hate you,” he said, shaking his head. “We love you.” 

She turns to him, searching his face. “ _ We _ do?” 

“Yes,” he replied. “We love you. And… we always will.” 

They still hadn’t talked about what they were. If they were back together or just in close proximity due to circumstance. Robin hardly cared. He knew they were a family and he knew there was still love between him and Regina. Even without the words. 

Three weeks later, the first love of his life left for college for the second time but as he carried their daughter into the house, Robin smiled. 

Because at least this time, he knew she’d come back.  



End file.
